


Sonic Adventure Saga: Osborn, Sonic, and me

by Aschutamales



Series: Sonic Adventure Saga [12]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Homestuck, Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies, Marvel, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aschutamales/pseuds/Aschutamales
Summary: Timeskips are fun





	Sonic Adventure Saga: Osborn, Sonic, and me

Special Zone: Osborn, Sonic and me  
Three months later

Baal city had been repaired thanks to the combined efforts of Tony Stark, the military, The Mario brothers, G.U.N, Hamster Man-Made and shockingly, Norman Osborn. But as the News outlets wanted everyone to know, it was indeed Osborn who was the first to actually start repairs on the city. 

p>

“We can’t trust him” Peter simply stated. He and a few others were gathered in a newly built Stark tower that now resided in Baal city. After the recent attacks, Tony felt as though he was much more needed here than in Station Square. 

“No. We can’t” Tony replied as he watched the News go over the events of the previous weeks.

A few weeks after the battle against Mr. Gold, Tony decided that the team that went against Robotnik and defended the people should be the ones who resided in the tower. While they weren’t the Avengers he had always fought along side of and occasionally lead into the thick of things, they were good enough. Perhaps with enough time, they could even form together as something similar to that team. For now, the group enjoyed some time together.

Willie looked around the room before asking his question.

“I don’t understand, was he that bad in your universe? It just seems like he’s just trying to help the people” Willie said.

“He’s a mad man, Will. He’s done things like this in the past, this is only just a power play. A way to get the respect of the average citizen. Besides us, no one actually knows what he’s capable of. I say we nook this one in the butt before he becomes a problem for all of us” Tony said.

“We can’t just go out and kill him. He does have the support of regular citizens” General Ross said.

“I could try contact someone who might be able to help us” Willie commented, “But I’m not exactly sure what he’ll be able to do”

“Fuck this shit. I’ll just go out and kill the motherfucker” Buggs said.

“And start more problems?” Peter asked, “Besides, we are not killers. Please don’t start another fight like that idiot Sonic did. My jaw still hurts from when he wailed on me”

“I’m not insane like that jerk off and that happened months ago. But I’m just letting you know, you guys can just say you don’t know me. I’ll even go down without a fight if that makes it any better” Buggs offered.

“No. It’s not that we don’t appreciate the offer. It’s just that he might be too strong for you. He’s taken a serum that’s made him far stronger than the average human. Actually he’s probably stronger than Spiderman” Tony said.

“Well that part’s debatable. But that doesn’t make him any less dangerous” Peter said.

“Either way, ve have to come up with a plan for when ve do have to deal with him” Antoine chimed in.

“I’m honestly dreading the day we do…..” Willie said as he and his friends watched the rest of the News coverage.

To sonic,

Sonic, Luigi and Espio had decided to not return to Baal city. Not because they weren’t welcome or anything. But because Luigi had decided to sell his company and live his dream of becoming an airship mercenary. After the disappearance of his brother, things didn’t feel quite right.

Instead of dwelling on things, he decided to gather up his maids, butler and the Driver and fire them so he could perhaps move on with his life. They refused to leave, so he brought them along as his new crew.

After a few days of mourning Asami, Luigi and his new group decided to venture out and discover the world.

“The world is kinda fucked up. I mean with the tensions between the Acorn Kingdom and the Federation escalating everyday, it’s only a matter of time before a world war breaks out. I say we go fuck them both up and start a war of our own” Sonic cheered.

“What? No! That is the most insane idea you thought of yet” Espio butted in.

“Yeah! We don’t have the numbers for that kind of plan. I say we recruit” Luigi insisted.

Sonic grumbled a bit before being petted by Angela. Luigi had noticed the two had bonded over the last three weeks. “Hey Sonic, what happened to that Magan girl?” Luigi inquired.

“OH SHIT! I almost forgot! We have to go and pick her up! I had offered her a chance to see the world” Sonic panicked.

“Realize. I had picked her up during my routine supply run” Espio said.

Sonic breathed a sigh a relief that filled his body like healing magic would heal the souls of the damned after they sinned on my alter. I am THEIR GOD, AND THEY DARE TRANSGRESS AGAINST ME? Moving on.

Sonic called Magan to the bridge and after a few moments, she appeared. “I feel like it’s been ages since I’ve last spoke to you” Sonic said.

(Editor’s note: The Writer is a lazy idiot)

(Writer’s response to the Editor: Fuck you)

“Well we did speak on the phone yesterday” Magan said shyly.

“Hello Magan, I am Luigi. I am Grand Master of the Order of Evil within the heart of Mad man” Luigi greeted.

“Um…. neat” Magan said.

“So Magan, we just wanted to let you know that we will soon be going off on a brand new adventure. We’re going to fight against Sky Pirates or some shit like that” Sonic happily explained.

“I see… that sounds interesting. I hope I don’t get in the way”

“Nonsense. You will fit in just find” Luigi said.

“We’ll keep you safe” Espio joined in.

To Tails,

Tails and a few others had ventured deep into Robotnik territory. They knew the risks and accepted them wholeheartedly.

“How much longer until we reach a safe area again, Tails” Vector asked.

“It shouldn’t be that much longer. Also call me Miles” Miles said.

The group had been out for at least 2 months. While they had made no progress on finding anything that could generate enough Chaos energy that could break through reality, Miles felt as though they were heading in the right direction. To help reinforce that idea, Omega and Sir Charles Hedgehog had also believed that Robotnik’s more dangerous artifacts would be deeper in his lands.

Though, the deeper into Robotnik’s badlands they ventured in, the more dangerous the badniks they encountered. Lucky for Miles, he had brought along with him: Vector, Mighty Mouse, Zarl, Omega, Sir Charles and Jules along with him. Without their help, he feared he would not have been able to make it as far. “Do you have a moment, Zarl?” Sir Charles asked.

“Yes. How may I help you, Mr. Hedgehog?” Zarl replied.

“Please please, call me Uncle Chuck, everyone does. But to answer your question. I was wondering, when you shapeshift are you able to perfectly mimic the iris of the individual you take the form of?”

“Yes. I copy the target down to the DNA pattern. And if I have access to it, I can even copy the memories as well” Zarl explained.

“Good. I fear we may have to have you transform pretty soon in order to get past the more….trickier obstacles we are bound to run into. You see, while I was once turned into a robot, I had made a mental note of remembering where all the more classify areas were located. Some of these require a retinal scan from none other than Robotnik himself or if we’re lucky, his nephew Snively Robotnik” Sir Charles said.

“That’ll be kinda hard. No one’s seen Snively for years” Jules said.

“I wonder what happen to the guy. Think someone killed him?” Tails asked.

“Who knows, all I know is that we better hurry up and get to a safe area. I could use a break” Vector said.

To Shadow,

Shadow once again sat in his office. Ever since things had settled down, he noticed he had more and more free time. Rotor, Amy and the rest of Team Dark had helped reinforce the city defenses. G.U.N had left them some support as well.

While everything seemed well enough, Shadow and Rotor had discovered otherwise. Robotnik had indeed come and taken what he wanted. Rotor had discovered the secret room with an empty containment unit.

“Do you nave any idea what it could have been?” Shadow asked the scientist.

“No. But I am detecting very strong Chaos energy from it. Whatever it was, Robotnik now has his hands on quite the dangerous weapon” Rotor said.

This was something that made sleep very hard for Shadow. That and also the fact that Shadow would wake up in the middle of the night due to Pyrope’s cane drubbings. He had in fact kicked that bitch out of his room at least 47 times in counting after a short 3 week period. 

The Commander wanted Pyrope and her squad to remain there to keep an eye on things. A move that Shadow disliked very much. While he himself now outranked her. She didn’t give a damn.

As Shadow took a sip from an 8 gallon coffee mug, he began to wonder just exactly what Robotnik was up to. ‘That mad man is always one step ahead of everyone. I know for a fact that he intends to use whatever it was he took against the Black Arms….. but what about after that? Is he going to come back to this planet? And then what? I need answers’

“Answers? Don’t we all want that?” A voice asked.

Shadow took out the pistol under his desk, “Who the….”

Shadow turned around and aimed……at something that looked exactly like him. “Who the fuck are you?” Shadow demanded.

“My my….where are my manners. I am Mephiles and I believe you and I have something in common. A need for answers”

To Daffy,

Daffy had decided to part ways with Tails8 weeks ago . He had enough adventuring for awhile. In fact, he had even picked up Lena. The two along with Ray had traveled to Station Square to get away from everything.

Ray wanted the chance to research a few things before going back to Tails and needed a place to stay. Daffy had actually found a nice apartment building in Station Square years ago. He just never got the chance to use it.

“We should have done something like this years ago” Daffy said as he and Lena snuggled on the love seat. Ray was on the couch and decided to join in on the conversation, “Well now that you’re part of Chaotix, you won’t actually have to do anything unless it’s an emergency. Plus Station Square now has four members of our team residing in it’s city” Ray said.

“Wait…. four? Who are the other two members?” Lena asked.

“Oh. I’m sure I can introduce you guys whenever we get the chance”

To Goofy,

Goofy had the chance to finally get used to the Oz Formula that now coursed through his body. During the last 3 months, he did nothing but train not only his body, but his mind as well. Osborn had kept him busy and very soon, Goofy believed he was ready to unveil himself to the world.

To Infinite,

Infinite saw as Kill escaped the lab. All was going according to plan. Mephiles would notice and falsely believe he has found his half and the hunt would begin.

To the Zoo-Cats,

The time was coming for the grand reopening of a gang that was known for bring the terror to a city of evil. The Zoo-Cats even bought new wands just for the party they were about to bring to the city. 

Their newly appointed leader Fuck-Fuck 3000 knew it was time to rave through the streets duped up on super drugs and snort as much coke as possible on the back of anyone they encounter. The super drug highway would be open for them to rip off their pants and fuck it in the ass.

They were the kings of the mayhem event and they sure goddamn knew it. It’s was just Baal City that didn’t know. And oooooh boy, would they learn yet again and again until finally the lesson sunk in.

But to fully put the picture back together, they needed some revenge. And there was quite a long list of motherfuckers on that list.

To Pyrope,

With the repairs of the city having been completed last week and the crime rate being nonexistent. Either because of the guards or because of Shadow’s ‘outstanding’ leadership, Pyrope has finally decided she will investigate the fabled Discount Book store.

What was so bad about it that Shadow would send some of his top agents to carry out sting operation on the place. Were they actually a front for a secret criminal establishment that had until now escaped noticed? Pyrope smelled something fishy going on here. Her nose did not lie(Because that would also give off a distinct smell) and she vowed to get to the bottom of the mystery!

 

End of Zone


End file.
